Demon Heart
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: *Chapter 7 added* As far as we are all concerned, Gods and Goddesses are figures of Religion and Faith... well what if they were real, and were walking amongst us? What if one of them held every other in the palm of his hand, and wasn't afraid to use tha
1. Prologue: Death's Child

Demon Heart: Prologue

AN:This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels.I don't own Gundam Wing, but damit I wish I did.

Demon Heart

by T.K. Yuy

Prologue- Death's Child

Walking out into the dark street, he could smell the stench of burning flesh and fresh blood gliding through the air as if it were teasing him.He smiled and took a step forward, feet light in their black leather shoes. 

"So much to do, so little time!" he laughed as he pulled one of the swords from the armored chest of a fallen Imperial Soldier."I'll have to work fast… day break is drawing closer…"

He broke into a run, sword lashing out at any survivors before they could even see him pass, and laughing manically as he felt the souls of the dead surging into his chest and filling him with life.

"HA!Done, and just before sun up.Time to return home."

He threw the sword aside, and as it clattered to the bloody and smoking ground, the cry of a baby filled his ears.Turning sharply, his red eyes fell upon a woman's body, curled protectively around the small form of an infant child.He snorted and walked over, noting that the woman was just barely alive.

"Enough!" he shouted, kicking the woman aside and picking the baby up by the cloth it was wrapped in. "I should kill you, show no mercy to these people, but you're not worth the effort.Besides, you might come in handy in a few days."

As he tucked the child protectively in his arm, the sun peeked over the horizon.He smiled coldly again and disappeared with the child in a swirl of thick mist, his laughter echoing through the death filled city as the Heaven's holy light shone down upon it.

The mist reappeared in a dark room, lit only by a few torches, and it smelled of Sandalwood incense.The man stood in the center of the room, his silver armor coated in crimson blood and chain mail cut in a few places.He pushed a lock of his feathered black hair back, and smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"Ichi!" he shouted, a dark from rushing into the room.

"Yes Master?"  
"Take the child and have him bathed and brought back to me.Dress him in black."  
"Hai."

He handed the baby to the form, and stretched once he was out of the room.His eyes flashed and he disappeared and reappeared in a swirl of mist.His form was the same, only dressed in long black and red robes of silk, hair pulled half back.He waved a hand across the room and more torches lit, lighting the way down a long corridor, accented by bloody armor, weapons, and other colleted items.

As he walked down the blood red carpet, fire springing up along side him as he passed, shadows gathered and followed him.He threw open a set of black obsidian doors, carvings of demons and devils all through it, and walked into the large throne room.

The throne itself was made of the same obsidian the doors were, and thousands of black candles sat behind and to the side of it, burning brightly against the darkness of the room.The shadows set out before him and bowed down to the floor, their glowing eyes fixed on the dark tile.The man sat down and picked up a large silver goblet.

"Who's blood is this?" he asked.

"It is the blood of the child's father Master." a voice said as the same shadow that had taken the baby walked into the room, the child in his arms.

"How is it that you know this?"  
"A DNA test through the child's hair my Master.He is the son of Solo Takai."

"Takai… hm… Bring him here Ichi."  
The shadow complied and placed the child in his master's arms, backing away quickly as the kanji of Death appeared on his forehead and his red eyes glowed softly.The other shadows scurried back and disappeared in a mist, much like their master had done, and the man stood up.

"You are now my ward child, be faithful to the name of Shinigami."

The kanji appeared on the baby's forehead, and he giggled as mist swirled around him, inside him, and as it finally solidified in the shape of a gold cross.The man smiled and then broke out into a fit of laughter.As the doors to the throne room burst open, all candles went out, and Ichi appeared in front of his master, eyes ablaze.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, energy gathering.

"You will not claim that child Death!God forbids it!"  
"God?What God?I killed him eons ago." 

Pushing Ichi aside, Shinigami stepped forward and looked down at the child lovingly.He circled the man before him.

"You are a priest?How appropriate.Banish me priest, and take the child back to the surface, where he belongs.I have no use for a human child."  
"You demon!How dare you think I would take this child into the house of God!"

"I mean it, take him.I have done no more than bathe and dress the child.I have not even taken the time to remove the cross placed around his neck by his dying mother.You can see that for yourself."

The priest looked down at the child, and saw that there was indeed a cross around his neck, which he was sucking on.Looking up into the face of Death, he nodded, and pulled out a small book.

"I banish you demon, from this world of the living and the world of the dead.You shall live in no more than superstition and a child's fairy tale!Leave this place and never return!"

Shinigami laughed as the priest's words took affect, and he disappeared in a slow swirl of mist.The cross around the child's neck flashed once, and his eyes went from blue to violet in seconds.Ichi noticed this and smiled before he too disappeared.

Fire blew through the room, consuming everything, and when the priest looked up again, he found that he was standing in the middle of the destroyed city.Looking down at the child, he smiled and spoke.

"You are the second child I have saved from Death.You will be Duo."

The priest looked up to the heavens and in a swirl of white light was gone, child with him.


	2. Chapter 1- Waking Shadows

Demon Heart: Chapter 1

AN:This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels.I don't own Gundam Wing, but damit I wish I did.

Demon Heart****

**Chapter 1- Waking Shadows.**

"DUO!Get back here!"a female voice shouted as a child dressed in a pair of dirty britches and shirt, ran through the door to the church office. "DUO!!"

"Gotta catch me Sister!Come on, you can run faster!" the boy shouted as he pulled his wet hair back and tied it.

"Duo, please, stop!"

Duo laughed, his violet eyes sparkling as he ran around to the book shelf, and pulling one of the books, opened the secret passage.He closed it just as she ran through the door, and he ran silently down the long twisting stair well.

"Tonight is the night Shinigami shows his face to the world!" he giggled to himself as he pulled two flint rocks from his pocket and pulled a torch from the wall."Father Maxwell will be so happy!I made my costume all by myself, and I even found bear teeth to use as horns!"

He ran into the large room he'd made his 'hell hole', and laughed as he spun around in the center, standing in the middle of a large pentagram.As he twirled, he failed to notice that the shadows along the wall were moving, eyes appearing and then disappearing as soft murmurs sped throughout the room.

Dizzy, Duo fell to the floor, spread eagle, in the middle of the pentagram, and his cross flashed red once.He sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_-in the other world-_

"Ichi…" the shadows whispered to the sleeping form. "Ichi…"  
"Go away!Can you not see I'm trying to sleep?!"  
"He is growing!Shinigami is growing!"

"What?"  
"He is nearly of age!5 more years, and he will rise again!"

"The boy is 10 already!I have slept that long!?Forgive me Master, I did not know it would go by so quickly!"

Ichi got up from the floor quickly, his blue eyes glowing softly.He rushed around the room and grabbed a small red crystal from the corner of the dusty throne.

"Soon you will sit here again Master, and all will be right." he whispered, the gem turning into a pendant around his neck, "take me to the boy!"

_-back in Duo's secret room-_

Ichi and the shadows appeared along the wall, watching silently as the boy slept.Ichi smiled and walked forward to where he had laid out his costume for the festival.Fingering it gently, he found that it was made of silk, and put together quite well, for a 10 year old.

"Wake young one, I will share a secret with you…" he whispered as he kneeled down next to Duo.

"Hm?Who are you?"

"I am Ichi, a dream spirit.Come, I want to show you something…"

Helping Duo up, Ichi lead him to the table, and pointed to the robe.

"that's my robe!"

"Yes.I can help you make it to be the best costume ever, if you want to catch Father Maxwell's attention."  
"Yeah!How?"  
"Just go lay back down and sleep, when you wake, I will have finished.But you must never tell anyone about me, do you understand?"  
"Uhuh."

"Good.Sleep now young Master, let me work…"

Duo walked back to the circle and slept, thinking it all had been a dream, but little did he know it was not.

"Father, have you seen Duo?He ran from me and I have not been able to find him."  
"No, I have not.Don't worry Sister Helen, Duo can take care of himself.Besides, he wouldn't dare miss the festival."

"That's true.1 hour and counting."

Duo awoke looked at the small clock on the wall, and bolted up.He had 10 minutes to get ready.

Running to the table, he found his robe, and put it on, not caring to look at it closely, and then picked up the horns he had made.Smiling, he grabbed the torch, ran up the stairs, and pushed on the wall that lead outside.He could see the other kids gathering in the court yard, and ran over to another secret door.

"I'm going to be king of the festival this year!" he said as he ran up the steps that lead to what everyone called 'Angel Point,' a small balcony over looking the courtyard that had no other access but the stairwell he was now climbing.

"Alright everyone, stand in your places and we'll get going.Has anyone seen Duo?"  
"No." all the children answered as Duo stepped out onto the balcony.

"EVERYONE STOP!!" he shouted, voice reverberating off the surrounding buildings.

Everyone in the area stopped and looked up at him, torch in hand, and decked out in his robe.Father Maxwell pushed through the people to get closer, and seeing the familiar robe, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Duo!Put the torch down and take the robe off NOW!" he demanded.

"But It's my costume!"  
"I don't care!Take it off!"

"But-"  
"NO BUTS!"

"No one speaks to Shinigami like that!" Ichi bellowed as he leaped up onto the balcony railing, crouched before Duo, eyes blazing."You cannot stop him now Maxwell, just as you couldn't stop him 10 years ago!You merely merged my Master with the boy!"

"ICHI!Get away from him!"

The shadow hissed and energy burst off of him, destroying everything it touched.Fire erupted from the ground, and Duo dropped his torch as everyone he knew and loved was consumed.

"FATHER!!SISTER HELEN!!" he screamed before passing out.

"Take him to the circle!" Ichi ordered as the shadows appeared.

"Yessss…" they hissed, disappearing with Duo's body.

When he awoke the next morning, Duo remembered nothing of the night before, and seeing that he was in his robe, thought he was late for the festival.Running outside, he skid to a halt when he saw the church was burned to the ground, and everyone dead.He felt tears fall down his cheeks and turned away from the sight.

"Death follows me everywhere… first my real parents, now Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the church.Why won't you just leave me alone!!??" he screamed as he ran from everything, Ichi blown back by the power he displayed.

"Run child, but I will find you…" he said before being locked away in the under world for another 5 long years…


	3. Chapter 2- FIND HIM!!

Demon Heart: Chapter 2

AN:This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels.I don't own Gundam Wing, but damit I wish I did.

Demon Heart

Chapter 2- FIND HIM!!

"SHIT!!" 

"Come back here you little THIEF!You owe me for that bread!"

"Sorry lady, but I don't have any money, or I would have paid for it!"

"You little-"  
The woman chasing the long haired boy was stopped by a strong arm, and she met a pair of cool cornflower blue eyes.

"Mi Lord!"

"You should know my ward by now Sylvia."  
"He should know better than to steal my bread!"

"You know I'll pay for it.Here, that should just about compensate for the loss."

"You're too good to that boy mi Lord."

"He's all I have left."

The man, Lord Trieze Khurshrenada, kissed the woman's hand then turned to where his ward had stopped.With a glare, the boy tossed half of the bread to his lord and then took off.Trieze smiled slightly and took a bite.

"Be back by dark!" he called after the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever!"

"You have lessons!"

"I KNOW!!"

He rounded the corner, coming to a halt when he spotted the blonde that had been following him for some time.He turned around, ran the other way, but he couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"DUUUUOOOOOO!!" a shrill voice rang out.

"Oh Gods…"

The blonde came running over and attached herself to his arm, smiling brightly at him.She wore her hair half back, the sides in braids that were tied together by a pale blue ribbon, and an off white dress with blue corset that raised and formed her breasts so that she looked rather well endowed, and she had no shoes on.

Duo thought she totally contrasted his all black wardrobe.He had a pair of form fitting black britches on, a tight black shirt that laced from his navel to his 'nipple line' and also at the wrist to his mid forearm.His black boots laced up to mid calf, and had metal built into the toe and heels.He wore a gold cross around his neck on a thin black cord and had a tight gold chain as a choker, the kanji for death hanging from it.

"Duo, would you paint me, like you painted Hilde?"  
"Ah… no!"

"Please?"  
"No."

"But you painted her!Why won't you-"  
"Trieze wanted me to paint her, as a gift for helping me organize the Gallery."

"But won't you just paint me, for me?I would love to be captured on canvas!"

"Then get someone else to do it Relena, I'm not going to paint you."  
"PLEASE!?!"

"Why would I paint you!?I don't even like you!I can't even STAND YOU!Just leave me alone!!"

Duo flung her off and ran down the cobblestone street, ducking into a dark alley, unaware of what was there.

_-in the Under World (2 weeks prior to the present)-_

Ichi paced, waiting impatiently for the head Vampire to arrive.He knew if anyone could find and bring the boy to him, it was a vampire.

"Shinigami used them to find Solo, so I'll use them to find Duo… and they can bring him to me, then have their reward."  
"And that would be the boy's blood." a voice said as the doors opened and a tall girl, with blonde hair down to her knees, walked in, eyes glowing a soft blue.

"Catalonia."  
"Call me Dorothy, we're all equals here."  
"Yes, we are."  
Dorothy stood straight as she eyed the shadow.With a slight smile, she spoke again.

"You wish for us to find the boy, and bring him to you?"  
"Yes."  
"For what purpose?"  
"He is our lord and Master, it is only right that he take his-"  
"What if he's happy where he is?"  
"He has no choice but to come here!It means certain death if he disobeys the word of Shinigami."  
"And what would that be Ichi?He is Shinigami, you said so yourself."

"But our previous Master bonded with him, to be faithful to the name of Shinigami he must come take his place here."

"Very well, I'll help you, but I want a goblet of the boy's blood in return."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me.To a vampire, the only reward for working for Death is his blood.Unfortunately, we're not working for Death, we're working for you, and you have no blood.The boy will pay for you."  
"As you wish Dorothy, but he must be brought to me in tact!"

"Of course."  
"And they can't 'sample' him before hand."  
"They'll answer to me if they do."

"Good."

The two shook hands and Dorothy left, a smile on her face.

_-back in the alley-_

"Well well, if it isn't the pretty little painter." a voice laughed as three large, extremely drunk, men stepped out of the shadows.

"And he looks a tad bit too delicious today, don' he?" another said as he started towards Duo.

"And we'll just have to take him, won't we?"

Duo tried to take a step back, but fell over a beat up old crate, falling on his butt as the men hovered over him.He scooted back as one made a grab for him, and kicked for another, but missed.The men laughed and Duo tried again to get back away from them.

"No use tryin' pretty boy, you're ours!"  
"Don't you guys know a 3 on 1 fight is unfair?" a cold voice said, making the men (and Duo) turn to look in the direction it came from.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men demanded as the owner of the voice, a boy not much older than Duo, walked through the thick mist that had come in.

The boy didn't answer, but just kept walking straight towards them, eyes and face set.When he stopped, the man asked him again who he was.

"Don't ask questions if you won't be able to hear the answer." the boy replied, his voice dripping with anger, and one of the men took a step back.

"Holy Jesus!He's-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, the boy charged at them.He dodged a punch and a knife, jumping up and flipping so that his feet hit the wall just above Duo's head.He pushed off immediately, rushing between two of the men, one of which fell to the ground, neck broken, the other not touched.

He kicked of the other wall, from a slightly higher position, and 'flew' between the remaining two men.One fell, his head rolling a few feet away, and the other with a small scratch on his cheek.The boy landed between Duo and the man, his eyes glowing slightly as he looked at the man.

"DEMON!!" the man screamed, lashing out with a knife.

"No," the boy said, raising his hand, "I'm not."

The man was blown backwards, and impaled on a rusty piece of scrap metal.The boy looked back once at Duo before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.Duo moved back, knees almost to his chest and eyes wide as he looked at the three dead drunks, and then the boy.He hadn't noticed that he was wearing a pair of tight black trousers that laced up the side, and an long sleeved white shirt, with ties at his wrists and at the chest.He also wore a black leather vest and shoes.

"He… He saved my life!" Duo gasped, still in shock, and not quite comprehending the fact that this boy was indeed not human. 


	4. Chapter 3- Beautifl Stanger

Demon Heart: Chapter 3

AN:This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels.I don't own Gundam Wing, but damit I wish I did.

Demon Heart

Chapter 3- Beautiful Stranger

Duo carefully picked the unconscious boy up and ran from the alley, dodging a passing horse and rider.The horse reared, throwing the rider off and then trotted away a few feet.It stopped and looked back at Duo.

Come on, I'll get you home faster.

Duo blinked as the horse walked over and nudged him, then stepped back and snorted.Duo shifted Heero then looked at the man, who was slowly getting to his feet.

Hurry up and get on!He'll take me and you will have to walk.

With another glance at the man, Duo nodded, and the horse kneeled down.Duo quickly got on and grabbed the reins with the hand around the boy's shoulder, pulling slightly to turn the horse.

Good!Trieze's place, right?I remember how to get there.

Are you trying to talk to me?

You hear me, don't you?

"Obviously." Duo said out loud as he kicked the horse lightly and they headed home.

"HEY!Bring back my horse!!" the man shouted, chasing them a short ways.

Not on your life bud!You kick too hard, and tighten my girth so that I can barely breath! the horse thought, kicking himself into turbo.

"HOLY SHIT!" Duo yelled as the horse rounded a sharp corner and headed up the grassy hill to his home.

"TRIEZE!!I need your help!" shouted Duo as he ran into the house, boy in his arms and a worried look on his face.

The boy was extremely pale in the light, his dark hair windswept and falling in his eyes slightly.He heard the door to Trieze's library open, and then heard heavy footsteps on the floor as his guardian ran out into the parlor.

"Duo, what happened?Who's that?"  
"I don't know who he is, but he saved my life, and then passed out!" the braided boy said, turning to walk up the stairs.

"Get him in your room, I'll be right there.Did you carry him here?"  
"Yes, but I rode back."  
"Rode?"

"I borrowed a horse."

Duo didn't give Trieze a chance to answer, he ran up the stairs before he could say anything.Walking to the end of the hall, he ran into his room, and laid the boy on his large bed.

The room itself was huge, immaculately furnished with dark wood furniture, and an oriental looking area rug before the fire place, which was across from the canopy bed.The large wardrobe sat to the left of the door, while the wash stand and desk were against the wall to the right of the door.There were doors that lead out onto a balcony that looked out towards the town, and had a terrific view of the sunset.

The bed was made in black satin sheets, a matching quilt laid down and large pillows decked out in red satin covers.The canopy itself was a sheer black material, and was supposed to be tied loosely around the bed posts by a dark red cord.Duo pushed the canopy before he walked over to the fireplace and threw another log on.He lit a few candles on the mantle, and then one on the wash table.He turned to look at the door when he heard Trieze walk in.

"Tell me exactly what happened." he said as he sat down next to the boy.

"Relena was bugging me to paint her, so I took off, and ducked into an alley.These three drunks came after me, were almost on top of me, when he showed up and killed them."  
"Killed them!?"  
"He broke one's neck, decapitated another, and impaled the last on a rusty spike of scrap.He looked back at me once, then fell to the ground."  
Looking down at the boy, Trieze could see the vein in his neck pulsing, yet his skin was pale, and his breathing shallow and labored.He took the boy's hand and looked at it.His fingernails were clean and short.Taking a deep breath, he nearly fell off the bed.

He reeks of the dead! he thought, mind racing as he looked him over, noticing a faint tattoo like marking on the side of his neck.Oh Gods…

Carefully reaching to the boy's face, he pulled back a lip, and saw what he had not been expecting when he first saw him.A set of elongated canines sat in the boys mouth, perfectly white, and ready to sink into someone.He immediately reached up to his neck and clasped at the pentacle there.

"God and Goddess help me." he whispered as he saw the vein in the boy's neck pulse again.

"Trieze, what's wrong?" Duo asked, watching the older man take a step back and head towards the door, paler than when he walked in.

"Duo, he's a vampire."  
"A what?!"

"You heard me.Get him out of this house."  
"But he saved my life!"

"That does not mean he can stay here.You know that-"  
"Witches and Vamps don't get along too well, I know."  
"And if Zechs found out that I was housing a Vampire, I would be put on trial before the coven, and I cannot say to them that I did it to save his life.One less vampire in the world, the better it would be, and you know that they would strip me of my standing as Lord of the East if they knew I let him live because you wanted him to."  
"Trieze!He saved my life, and for that he deserves to be rewarded doesn't he?"

"And the only reward for a vampire is blood!I will not have him here Duo, and that is final!!"

Trieze walked out, and Duo slammed the door in anger.He crossed his arms with a 'Hmph' and looked at the vampire on his bed.He understood why Trieze was upset, but he owed the boy something, didn't he?He turned to the door and opened it, walking down the hall to the library, where he found Trieze engrossing himself in his work.He walked over to the front of the large oak desk and put his hands down, supporting his weight on them.

"Why'd he pass out?!If he's a vampire, he should have been fine, right?"

"He hasn't fed in a few days."

"Fed, as in eaten anybody?"

"Basically."  
"Then let's shove some raw meat down his throat and-"  
"It doesn't work that way Duo.He's got eat on his own.My guess is that he was searching for something, or someone, that's why he didn't feed off of those drunks."  
"Either that or he wanted to stay sober.Drinking the blood of a drunk man would in turn make him drunk too, because the alcohol is in their blood." a voice said as Dorothy appeared, smiling evilly as she saw Duo stand protectively in front of Trieze's desk. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you, am I Trieze?"  
"What do you want Dorothy?"

"Just my boy."

"Then take him, he's all yours."  
Duo glared at him, and as the girl turned to walk to the door, he darted in front of her.She stopped, then proceeded forward, pushing Duo out of the way.He ran after her as she turned to mist and headed up the stairs.

"You've failed… and I have no use for failures." she said, materializing in the doorway to Duo's bedroom.

The boy's body arched upward as her eyes started to glow, and as Duo pushed past her, he could see the slight glow under the boy's shirt.Some how, he knew what was happening.

"Stop it!" he shouted, standing between the female vampire and the boy. "You can't take him!"

"And who are you to stop me?I could-"  
"I said you're not taking him!!"

The cross around Duo's neck started to glow red as he took the knife he'd picked up from the wash table on his way past her and slid the blade across his palm.Thick crimson blood dripped from the wound and Dorothy's eyes flashed as she hissed at him, the smell of fresh blood igniting her hunger.

"You're stupid boy, cutting yourself.What did you think it would do, keep me from feeding off you?Your blood is just as good spilled or strait from the bite I would make , and it'll satisfy my hunger well!"

She lunged for him, but he dropped to the floor just as she was about to grab him.Landing on the bed, she looked down, expecting to see the boy's chest under her feet, but he was gone.Looking at where Duo had rolled to, she saw that her vampire boy was crouched protectively in front of him, eyes ablaze, fangs bared as he growled at her.

"How DARE you interfere!" she hissed, hair blowing back as she stepped onto the floor, slowly walking towards the boy.

He growled and glanced back at Duo, who had started to get up.Reaching back, he took Duo's wrist, and pulled the cut hand up to look at it.Dorothy stopped.The boy turned his feet slightly and then brought his head down, tongue darting over the cut quickly, lapping at the blood that still dripped.Smiling, Dorothy walked forward, and the boy growled even louder, eyes narrowing and glowing brighter as he licked again, the cut healing immediately.

"Are you so weak that you can't stomach the blood?" Dorothy asked as she grabbed his chin and smiled down at him.

He pushed Duo out of the way as she let a blast go, and dodged it just in time.It hit the wall, and bounced off, heading for Duo, who knew he couldn't dodge it in time.The boy moved fast and covered Duo's body with his own, and as the blast hit him, screamed, fangs fully bared to Duo's sight.

"You can't win Heero." Dorothy laughed as she threw another blast at him.

"You'll die, watching me claim him as my own!"

"No…"

The boy, Heero as Dorothy had called him, attempted to get up, but as yet another one of her blasts coursed through him, fell, holding himself on just his hands and knees, head hung in pain.

"You can't fight her and expect to win." Duo whispered, feeling Heero's knee pressed against his inner thigh, "you don't have the strength."  
Heero looked at him, eyes a dull glowing blue, and gritted his teeth as he was hit again, the energy stronger this time.Duo winced and placed a hand at the back of his neck, drawing the vampire boy's head down to his neck.He could feel the power that was slowly killing him and knew it wouldn't be long before Dorothy had won.

"Please…" he whispered, turning his head slightly.

"No."

"Please, just do it!If you lay claim, she can't touch me!"

"You're blood is too pure, I wouldn't be able to stop myself."  
As Dorothy hit him again, Heero screamed, and Duo used it to his advantage.Before he could clamp his mouth shut again, Duo pressed Heero's lips to his neck, and in a split second, felt his fangs slide into his veins.He gasped as he felt the intense feeling wash over him, touching him inside and out.Dorothy gasped, and stepped back as she watched Heero feed, Duo's body reacting in a way she'd never seen before.

He withered beneath the vampire boy, pressing his body against the one above him, eyes shut tight and breathing heavy.He looked as if he were being pleasured, instead of being drained.

Heero drank greedily, but as Duo's squirming made things difficult, slowed a bit, pressing his hips downward, grinding against the braided boy.One hand busied itself with balancing himself, while the other untied the black leather thong from Duo's braid.He pressed Duo to the floor, and carefully broke the lock he had, lips finding his victims in seconds.For the first time, Dorothy saw what she had been dreading…

The death kanji appeared on Duo's forehead in a swirl of red and glowed softly as he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, holding the vampire to him.He gasped as Heero's fangs slid back into his neck, and his eyes went wide as an incredible feeling washed over him.

"DORTHY!"

The female vampire whirled around as Trieze ran into the room, and backed up as she saw the pentacle around his neck glowing.

"What the hell did you do!?"  
"You knew!You knew that he was Shinigami, didn't you?!"

"What?"  
"Oh Master, forgive me!"

She disappeared, and Trieze took a look at what she had seen.His eyes widened as he saw the kanji, and then saw the vampire boy's eyes.He knew Duo was his master, and was using it to his advantage.With all the strength and magic he could call upon, he fired a blast at the boy, but Duo saw it first.

"No!" he shouted, flipping both himself and Heero over, an incredible pain washing over him as two giant bat like wings erupted from his back, dripping with blood as the blast hit him.

It spread out, diffusing as it hit the blood on Duo's wings, and he looked back at Trieze with glowing red eyes.He could feel the wound Heero had made by his bite heal instantly and saw Trieze call upon more magic.He growled and flapped his wings, the blood flying off in sparks of red light, picking Heero up at the same time.

"Trieze…" he growled, feeling Heero go unconscious, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were never supposed to be claimed."

"He was searching for me, wasn't he?"  
Duo's voice was softer now, looking down at Heero, his lips still wet with Duo's blood.Trieze's eyes fell on a familiar scar and he turned away.Duo took a step towards him, but when his guardian raised a hand, he stopped.

"Take him back to where he came from Duo, or I'll have to kill him."

"What?"  
"Even though you are now Death, you know the order.He took my life before I found you, and it is my duty to take his for it."

"I don't understand Trieze.How did he-"  
"Forgive me Dragon, but Duo means so much to me, and it would be unjust to kill Death's chosen mate."

The wind picked up throughout the room and when Duo looked, he could see the form of a boy appear behind his guardian.He had ebony black hair, just above his shoulders, pulled back in a tight pony tail, and eyes so dark they looked black.He was dressed in a pair of tan trousers, exactly like those that Heero was wearing, and a black shirt that was left open, exposing a tan chest, with scars across it from an obvious fight.Around his neck was a pentacle identical to the one Trieze wore:a double circle, with crescent moons at each point of the star, which had a moonstone set in the center. 

He reached out slowly and put a hand on Trieze's shoulder.

"I understand Trieze."

The older man turned around, and stared at the boy.He raised a hand to the boys cheek and smiled sadly.

"He turned you, didn't he my Dragon?"  
"Yes, but for a different reason."

"I don't understand."

"Heero fed off me, and had no intention of turning me, but once he found out that Zechs wanted me for himself, and was the only one who would be able to heal me after he finished feeding, he decided it best to make me his kin.Unfortunately, Dorothy knew that he was going to teach me how to suppress my hunger for human blood so I could stay here, with you, and she ordered me to her side, and I was unable to come to you.But now…"

"Dragon?"  
"Heero's dying.His time is growing shorter, and only Death can save him.Please, allow me to help your ward Trieze, and I promise, I'll return to you."  
Looking at Duo and the vampire boy in his arms, Trieze nodded, and pulled the black haired boy into his arms.He held the boy tightly and then backed away, looking him in the eye.

"He's in your hands Wufei."

"He will not be harmed, I promise you."

Wufei turned to Duo and then looked at Heero.He was slowly regaining consciousness, but it wouldn't be enough.Death needed to claim him and with Dorothy's mark on him, it would be hard to do.

"Come with me." he said, disappearing in a swirl of mist.

"Uh, how?"  
"Follow my mind frame.If you're going to help him, you're going to need to learn how to be Shinigami real fast."  
"I AM Shinigami!"

"Then act like him."

Duo disappeared, his mist swirled with red glitter as he took his first step into God-hood.


	5. Chapter 4- Lessons Well Learned

Demon Heart: Chapter 4

AN:This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels.I don't own Gundam Wing, but damit I wish I did.

Demon Heart

Chapter 4- Lessons Well Learned

Wufei appeared, and then Duo, and Ichi appeared out of nowhere and ran to his master.A powerful blast prevented him from getting close.

"Where's Dorothy?" Wufei ordered.

"None of your concern boy, now get out of my way!" Ichi bellowed as he threw a blast at the vampire.

"ENOUGH!!" Duo shouted, spreading his wings. "Ichi, either get Dorothy NOW, or I'll make sure that you cease to exist!"

Looking at his young Master, Ichi saw the cross and the kanji glowing brightly as he held Heero protectively.Seeing that Heero was nearly dead, he just crossed his arms and laughed.

"If you think Dorothy will remove her mark from him, you're sadly mistaken.He's her property and you cannot change that."  
"I am Death, and I will do as I please!"

With a flick of his wrist, Duo had Ichi hanging upside down, and then threw him into a wall.The shadow lord slid to the floor, and then disappeared.

"GET BACK HERE!I did not give you permission to leave!!"

"You are not my Master yet, you have not been-"  
"He has." Wufei said with laughter in his voice.

"What?"  
"He has chosen his mate, and has already started the claim.He's also been given the Deathscythe."  
"That's not possible!I hold the crystal here!"

Ichi reappeared and held the red gem that hung around his neck out for Wufei to see.The dark haired boy just laughed as Duo stepped forward and took it in his hand, yanking it off of his neck.

"Thank you."

In seconds, a large scythe was in Duo's hand, and he was dressed in Death's robes, Heero still in his arms.All the knowledge he'd ever need was supplied through the scythe, and he headed for the door.

"Wufei, have a bath drawn for me, and I want Dorothy."  
"Of course."

Wufei disappeared as Duo walked into his bed chamber, and placed Heero on the bed.He kneeled down next to him, hand in his, and prayed.

"Shinigami-sama, onegaisumasen…"

Ichi paced the cavern as Dorothy sat on a large rock, thinking.They had not expected Shinigami to tell the vampire to feed from him, let alone protect him with his very being.At very least, they had expected him to try and kill him, but he didn't.

"I don't understand.Did the boy know he was Shinigami before Heero started to feed, because if he didn't, he regained memories and power far to fast."

"He considered himself death because everyone he'd grown to care about died, but I-"  
"Well that's it.He considered himself Death, so he had the mind set, and the memories of the merger and the power didn't phase him as we had expected.But what I don't understand is why he would just let Heero feed.I don't know of a mortal that would actually like to be bitten by a Vampire."

"Maybe it's because Duo's smarter than all of you." Wufei said as he 'popped' in. "He wishes your presence Dorothy, and Ichi, you're to come as well."

The three left the cavern and appeared in Duo's chamber almost immediately.Wufei placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, and was greeted with a pained look.The dark haired boy motioned towards Dorothy and Ichi, and Duo stood up, picking up Heero as he made his way to the bath.

"Release your claim on him Dorothy, and you may live to serve me again." he said coldly, not looking back at the blonde girl.

"He is mine, fair and square, you-"  
"Either release him or pay for your disobedience!"

Duo whirled around on her, eyes glowing as she saw his wings start to drip with blood.She stopped and smiled, waving her hand over Heero's face.He arched in pain, lungs pulling air in as if it were his last breath.

"Go ahead, try and save him, but I assure you, you cannot.You can't lay claim to a vampire Shinigami, and you know it." she said smiling.

"That," said Duo as he turned and walked away before looking back over at her, "is where you are mistaken."

Before she could even blink, a blast of black energy erupted from with in her chest, her canines shortened, and her power receded.All she had left was her immortality.Ichi stared at her in disbelief as she looked at her hands, then pulled a small cosmetic mirror out to look at her face.

"I-I have color!What did you do to me!!" she demanded, tears welling in her eyes.

"I removed your standing as head Vamiress.You are left with nothing but your immortality.If your once minions even recognize you it would be a miracle.Once you leave here, you will live amongst the mortals, as a mortal, with eternal life.Now get out of my sight!"

With a flick of his wrist, Duo sent Dorothy out of Hell and up to the surface.Wufei smirked and glared over at Ichi.The shadow took a step back as Duo's eyes flashed red, and he called for the Deathscythe.The shadow lord gulped and started to draw on his silent power, the same power he'd used when he killed the Maxwell Church.

"You've plotted against the world since my father was chosen, and now that I'm Shinigami, you think that you'll get what you wanted.Well you're wrong, because I'm not like the previous Shinigami, or my father!I'm not in this for the blood, and I won't sacrifice man kind for your blood lust!"

"You have no choice stupid child!I have more power than you will ever hold, and you can do nothing to stop me from raising the depths of Hell!"

"That is where you are wrong Ichi." an unfamiliar voice said as a pitch black portal opened in the room."You have no jurisdiction in His domain, and you know it!"  
"Lord Trowa!" Wufei gasped as a dark form walked out.

The dark haired vampire bowed and Ichi took a step back.Duo's eyes narrowed as the form took a more human shape, one of a boy about his age with striking emerald eyes and brown hair that covered one eye.He was dressed in black leather, with no shirt, only a black leather vest, and dog collar.At his back was a pair of small bat like wings, both of which had silver spiked cuffs at the base.He wore a pair of punk gloves and there were spikes through the knuckles of them.On his feet were a pair of black boots, with silver laces, and steel tipped toes.He smiled, only to reveal a set of fangs that matched Dorothy's, before Duo had taken them away from her.

"Get up Wufei, you know I hate the formalities."  
"Of course sir."

Wufei stood and backed away as he moved towards Duo.The new comer lifted an hand and brushed some of Heero's bangs out of his face.Duo pulled back abruptly, eyes glowing red as he felt the other boy's power start to rise.Spreading his wings, he let them all see his own fangs as he let out an ear piercing growl.The demon boy just smiled and jumped up in the air before taking a seat.

"I'm not here to take him away from you, if that's what you're thinking.I'm merely going to help him live."  
"He doesn't need your help!"  
"I beg to differ.Heero's life is nearly gone, can't you feel that?"  
"Yes I can feel it!I'm not stupid, but he'll be fine!"  
"Shinigami-sama…" Wufei warned, "I don't advise making Lord Trowa angry…"  
"Then he had better stay the fuck away from me, or he'll lose his teeth." Duo spat, eyes narrowing as Trowa started to laugh.

"You don't know how to help him, do you Maxwell?You're just a baby, and-"  
"I told you he'd be fine!"

Duo spread his wings fully, the blood flying off in a spray of red glittering light, and his cross flared a bright white.With his eyes ablaze, Duo let out another ear drum shattering screech, and Heero's eyes flew open.He leapt out of Duo's arms and tackled Ichi to the ground as the shadow lord was readying his attack, and pinned him to the cavern floor.His eyes were again bright blue, and his fangs dripped with his saliva as he growled hungrily.Wufei backed away as he saw Heero's back muscles twitch, and Trowa's eyes widened as Ichi threw the half naked vampire boy off.Heero hit the wall, and fell to the floor, dragging himself to his hands and knees just as Ichi let his blast go.Duo aimed to block it, but if Trowa had been blown back [as he was much closer to the shadow than Duo], there was no way he'd stop it.

He bolted in front of the blast, standing spread eagle in front of his master, blood running down his back and shoulders as his sleek white demon wings ripped through.Duo had covered his head in anticipation for a blow that never came.Looking up he saw Heero, standing there, and the attack diffusing around him.

"That boy's a demon! This can't be happening!!" Ichi shouted as Heero's eyes narrowed even more and he was blown away.

"No, I'm not." Heero growled as the shadowy form totally disappeared as his own blast of black energy hit him, "and you're history."

The vampire lord slowly stood up from his place on the floor, and looked at Heero with wide eyes.Wufei moved to help Duo up, and Heero turned fast as lightning and crouched in front of the God of Death.He growled at Wufei, and stretched his wings up to the ceiling, the blood still dripping from them.As the dark haired boy backed away, Heero looked down at Duo, who was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, and he retracted his wings.

"That's twice you've saved me." he said, reaching out to remove a drop of blood from the white winged demon's cheek. 

"I didn't save you, I protected you.It's my job."  
Heero stood up and with a roar, shook himself free of any and all blood, either dried or fresh, and then glared at Trowa.The black winged vampire smiled and clapped his hands in approval.

"Funny, I don't ever remember Luce saying that he'd left a Demon to watch his chosen charge."  
"He didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I was appointed by no one, I just am."

"I don't understand.Luce had to of-"  
"Lucifer had nothing to do with it!You could never understand, because you aren't like me.You're His son, not Hers."  
"Hers?!She's alive?"  
"just because Lucifer has been banished, doesn't mean that his lady was.Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not needed here."  
"I beg to differ." Duo interrupted as Heero opened a portal rip and started through it, "I didn't say you could leave, did I?"  
"You have no power over me so I wouldn't be so cocky.You have no idea what you're dealing with."  
"Just as you've forgotten that it was my blood you drank about an hour ago."

Heero's eyes widened and he whirled around to face the long haired boy.Duo had a serious expression drawn across his face, Deathscythe in hand, and he flapped his wings once before taking a seat on the air as Trowa had before.The vampire narrowed his eyes and turned back to the portal he'd opened.

"You're naïve Maxwell."

"Naïve?I don't think so."

The portal closed right in front of Heero, and as he turned around again, wings appearing out of no where, Duo started to laugh, his fangs shining in the light his cross was emitting.He stepped down from his seat and walked over to Heero, holding his palm up to the boy's face.

"No scar, you made sure of that." He said, moving his braid so Heero could see the two tear drop shaped marks on his neck, "but you couldn't heal this one quite as well, because you didn't want to.You wanted to claim me, but guess what?No matter how hard you try, you can't claim Death… I claim you."


	6. Chapter 5- Finishing the Claim

Demon Heart: Chapter 5

AN:This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels.I don't own Gundam Wing, but damit I wish I did.

Demon Heart

Chapter 5- Finishing the Claim

Heero gasped as he felt the energy in the room change, and Duo's wings started to drip with blood again.The chestnut haired boy raised a hand and brushed some of Heero's hair out of his eyes, leaning in to lay a soft kiss on his neck, the blood in the white winged demon's veins pulsing under his lips.With one quick movement, Duo sank his fangs in, drinking the blood that flowed into his mouth eagerly.Trowa smiled and disappeared, Wufei not far behind as Duo moved the two of them towards the bed.Heero was shaking, his body wanting to respond to the pleasurable administrations of his God, but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"Here, drink love."  
"I… I'm not your lo-"  
"You are, now and forever, and you know it."

"I-"  
"You'll pass out if you don't eat, and I'm not going to keep bringing you back if you don't want to co-operate."  
"I can't…I'm not pure enough for you to claim as your Life Mate."  
"You are, now stop arguing.Just drink."

Duo held his wrist up to the dark haired boy, and felt the eager bite of his white demon.With a smile he leaned in and drank again, pausing to breathe and pull his wrist back long enough to get a kiss in.Heero drank as if he were starving, and felt his power soaring, mixing with Duo's, surrounding them as he let the God of Death devour his mouth with his own.

"Yours…" he breathed as the long haired boy licked over the bite wound a few times, closing it completely, a small tattoo appearing in its place.

"Mine." Duo agreed, lips claiming the boy's beneath him while his hands worked off the pants he'd neglected to remove earlier."Forever mine Heero…"  
"Please… God…"

"Duo will work just fine… no need for formalities lover, not ever…"

Words were forgotten as Duo took them away from the heat of the bedroom, to someplace a little more suited for the occasion.He removed his robes, wings long since disappeared, and only their cries filled the night air as their claim on one another was completed.

"Whoa!Brother, do you smell that?" 

"Yes." The other rider replied, stopping his horse, "Vampires.Keep your guard up Relena."

"Always.I hope Duo wasn't out hunting…"  
"Why do you care about that boy so much?He's not even of Trieze's blood, and-"  
"He's got strong magic Zechs, you must feel that.Besides, he's not your normal Wiccan, if even that.There's something dark and mysterious in him, almost as if he weren't even Human."

"I don't know… lets get home, I have something to finish."

They rode on, Zechs pushing a stray lock of platinum blonde hair back behind his ear as he kept his eyes open for any sign of a threat.He could feel something wasn't right, there was a heaviness in the air, and it smelled like the dead.True, they were riding through what the citizens called the "Forest of the Night," but he had never felt the presence of Vampires quite so strong.As a matter of fact, he hadn't felt them or any other magic force in the forest this strong and late at night.

As they rounded the corner onto the final stretch back into town, the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end as thousands of fireflies swirled around them, then headed towards a small moonlit clearing.A dark figure stood in the center of them, a wide smile on its face, and with a slight laugh, raised its arms to the sky.The fireflies swirled around, the air becoming cold and wind slowly rushing in around the fae like creature.

Relena leaned forward in her saddle, trying to get a better look at the being, and being clumsy, her hand slipped off the pommel.Zechs caught her before she could fall off the horse completely, but failed to prevent the small yelp of surprise that had escaped her.

The creature stopped dancing, and whirled to face them, eyes glowing red, long hair whirling around, falling over pale shoulders and into its beautiful face.The fireflies swirled around his feet, and as the temperature of the air dropped even more, the wind blew them up in a flurry of what looked like glittering yellow light.

The horses backed up uneasily, and Zechs could only stare at the being as its hair wove itself into a long braid, and a white tie appeared at the end.The energy flowing through the air was incredible, and although he couldn't pin point it, he knew it had something to do with this creature.

"Zechs, what's going on?What is that thing?"  
"I don't know…"

The creature let out a low growl, and the light around him started to dim.Zechs strained his eyes to see the being.Something was dripping off its cloak, or what seemed to be a cloak.With another growl, the cloak burst off the fae and stretched up to the sky, the moonlight outlining the shape of two massive black dragon like wings.Relena gasped as the light in the small clearing was completely snuffed out as the being jumped into the air, landing on a branch just above their heads.His wings were stretched out behind him, eyes glowing as he looked at them.His braid laid over his shoulder, and as he growled again, another figure dropped onto the branch.

"You!" Zechs spat as he recognized Heero.  
"I don't think you belong here." Heero said as he felt the hair on his neck stand straight up as Duo's power surrounded him.  
"You're the one who doesn't belong," Relena said for her brother, moving her horse in front of Zechs."You took my brother's rightful property away from him, for the sake of satisfying your endless hunger for blood.If we were any where else, I would have you begging for mercy, you heartless bastard!"

"Relena!" Zechs reprimanded in near shock.

"How lady-like." Duo said sarcastically, a devious smile playing across his lips, his canines visible to the two witches.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you…" Heero added, shifting his position so that his arm was holding Duo back.

"Since when does Dorothy allow her 'children' to play in the Forest?I was unaware that the Order had changed." Zechs said, refering to Duo's dancing.

"Dorothy is no longer with us, I saw to that myself." 

Zechs stared at Duo as he flapped his wings, a spray of blood flying off them, and splattering Relena's pale blue dress.His eyes widened in shock as Heero moved like a cat, rubbing the top and back of his head against Duo's neck, nuzzling his throat in passing.The winged boy kissed his shoulder, and Heero leapt down to the ground.With a speed that Zechs could not remember ever seeing in a creature of darkness, he was gone, and when he looked up at Duo again, saw that the boy had moved to a different tree.

He brought a wing around front of him, extending it fully as he moved to lick the blood running down the shiny black membrane of his wing.He saw Relena pale as she watched him, and smiled.He pulled out a small dagger and ran it across his palm, the same that he had cut open in front of Dorothy earlier that day, and let the blood pool there before extending his hand to her.

"Care to try it?" he asked seriously, his eyes slowly returning to normal.

"Stay away from her!" Zechs shouted, unsheathing his sword and moving in front of his sister.

"Such a demand for a man who could die like that!" Duo laughed, eyes flaring then returning to their violet color as he snapped his fingers to accentuate the last part of his sentence, the cut healing over instantly.

"I will not allow you to bring harm to her Demon, so help me Gods!"

Zechs swung at the long haired boy, who dodged, but the tip of the blade just grazed his cheek.He jumped up one branch, and settled on his perch just in time to see Heero tackle Zechs from his horse.

"Don't touch him!" he growled, eyes glowing ice blue as he snapped his jaw at the long haired blonde man. "Or you'll answer to me."

"A little over protective of your charge, aren't you?" Relena interupted, holding her own sword out at Heero's throat."Make one move, and I'll cut your head off."

"Rrraaarrrgh!"

Duo leapt from his perch and the clang of metal on metal echoed through the air as Relena's would be lethal blow came down.With wide eyes, she looked upon the Deathscythe, it's intricate blade shining in the light Duo's cross was displaying.He disarmed her easily, and in one motion, had Zechs off Heero, and both were safely back in a tree.Heero's eyes were flashing between white and blue now, and Duo knew that he couldn't hold him back if he went off.Heero may have been his compliment, but he knew enough not to make the White Demon even more angry.

"Go ahead love." he whispered, stroking between Heero's shoulder blades.

"If I do, you have to promise not to let me kill Zechs."  
"You won't."  
"Promise me Duo!"

Heero's voice echoed through the forest, birds taking flight as his wings ripped through his back, blood dripping down them and onto the God of Death's back and hair.Duo smiled and licked a stray drop from Heero's cheek, and leaped backwards onto a higher branch.He motioned for his lover to do as he pleased, and Deathscythe appeared in his hand.

"I Promise Heero." he said, shaking the blood out of his hair and off his skin.

"Hm." 

Heero leapt down to the ground, wings folded casually behind him as he circled both Zechs and Relena.Zechs was still on the ground, his horse long gone, and Relena stood near by, her horse's nostrils flaring in warning to the white winged boy.He smiled, and with a flick of his wrist, the horse reared, tossing Relena to the ground.As the animal ran off, Relena scurried over to her brother, who had stood up, and was trying to find a way to his sword, which was behind Heero.

"What are you?" the blonde man asked cautiously.

"**His** Life Mate."  
Zechs looked to Duo, who gave him a toothy smile and saluted him.He spun Deathscythe around a few times and then it disappeared.The Death kanji flashed on his cross for a brief second and Relena gasped.Zechs hadn's seen it.

"Zechs, he's… he's… Shinigami-sama…"  
"At your service, Relena.Oh, and by the way, my answer's still no."

"What?"

"I'm never going to paint you, my canvas has a much more interesting subject to capture…"

Relena's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock.She had finally made the connection: Duo, her Duo, was the God of Death!

Heero's eyes flashed, and he thrust both swords into the ground, blood spurting up from below the soft grass, pooling around his feet.Zechs covered his mouth to keep from vomitting as Heero pulled the blades out of the earth and the blood flooded back into the holes with a sickening 'slurp.'Relena backed up even further, her back pressed up against a tree, and she jumped when something warm and wet dripped on her shoulders, some splattering on her cheek.Looking up, both she and her brother saw a small green dragon perched on a branch, a white rabbit in it's claws, twitching as it's life blood ran from the punctures the beasts claws had made.

"Looks like you've made a friend." Duo said as the dragon started eating, "it's not everyday that a dragon lets the blood of its kill fall."

Relena backed up into her brother's arms and Heero jumped up onto the branch with is lover.He folded his wings over his back and settled down like a lazy cat, head in Duo's lap.He closed his eyes and a content purr rumbled in his throat as Duo rubbed between his wings and at the base of his neck.Zechs could only stare as Heero's wings started to drip with blood, which as it fell to the ground, sprouted wild flowers of every kind.He'd never seen a demon create life, only destroy it.

Duo flapped his wings once, the rush of air and spray of blood that spread around and under them blowing the flowers away, and as the blood swirled into a glittering light, the soft petals turned into butterflies of every color and shape.One flower remained on the ground: a dandelion.A solitary drop of the crimson liquid fell on the head of the flower, and it sprang to life, as a firey faery, sheer wings catching the moonlight as it took off into the forest.Relena stared at Duo, who stared straight back, and suddenly started shaking.Zechs could feel her go limp in his arms as she passed out, burning up with fever.

"What did you do to her!?" he demanded, standing with his sister in his arms.

"Nothing, it was the flower." Duo replied as Heero sat up reluctantly and shook himself off.

"Bull shit!A flower can't-"  
"If it wants to, a flower can withstand Death's touch.Flowers live and die, yes, but who do you think makes them return to the Earth so they can bloom again the following year?You should see my desk, littered with thousands of things to do."

"You mean the names of thousands of people to kill!Let her go, or I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Heero spat, jumping down and landing in front of Zechs, his wings extended behind him.

"You'd be dead right now if we weren't in this God forsaken Forest."  
"This Forest happens to be my garden Zechs, and the world is my playground, so I'd watch where you step.Father Maxwell may have been able to banish Lucifer, but believe me, I'm not so easy to get rid of."

Heero let out a loud roar and Zechs' horse came trotting over, it's eyes glowing white.He smiled and took the reins, and turned back to the blonde man.

"I suggest you get her to a doctor, before the fever gets worse." he said, handing the reins to the man.

"You haven't won yet Duo Maxwell, make no mistake about that!"

Zechs mounted his horse, Relena craddled in his arms as he took off out of the forest.Duo landed next to his white winged lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, head on Heero's shoulder.The blue eyed vampire turned his head to catch the chestnut haired boy's lips, and in a swirl of red they were gone.


	7. Chapter 6- The Price...

Demon Heart: Chapter 6

AN:This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels.I don't own Gundam Wing, but damit I wish I did.

Demon Heart

Chapter 6- The Price…

"TRIEZE!!" Zechs shouted as he burst through the front door, Relena in his arms."TRIEZE!!"

"You better have a damn good reason for coming to visit Lord Trieze at such an ungodly hour Sir Merquis." Wufei said as he materialized into the room, floating in a sitting position at the top of the stairs.

His hair was down, shirtless, and dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants, a spiked belt around his waist.He was bare foot, and smiled as Zechs looked his form up and down, settling on his wings.

"You like them?Duo gave them to me."

"Duo?You mean Shinigami-sama, don't you?"  
"But of course."

"That monster cursed-"  
"Your sister looks ill, I take it's her time?"  
According to the list, yes. Trowa's voice chimed as he appeared next to Zechs, "Morning." he said with a smile as he pulled out a long list of names."See, right here!Interuption of the Sealing, Relena Peacecraft."

"Good." said Wufei as he lowered himself to stand next to the taller blonde man. "Why don't you take her into the study Trowa, Sir Merquis and I need to talk."

Trowa nodded and with a quick glance into Zechs eyes, took Relena from him.No sooner had she left his arms did Wufei lash out and hold the man to the wall, fangs dangerously close to his skin.

"This is for using your magick to keep me from Trieze." he said, licking the soft flesh of his throat."And this is for thinking that I would ever love you when you knew damn well that Trieze was the only one I would ever allow to control me."

His teeth sank in and as Zechs was finally let out of Trowa's control, a loud battle like scream/roar was heard throughout the house.Wufei pulled back from the slowly dying blonde man and smiled, licking the blood from his lips.Trowa walked in, a lock of Relena's hair in his hand, and a wide smile on his lips.

"Sounds like our boy is finally complete."  
"Lilith will be glad to know that her second son is now protected from Michael."

"And Shinigami-sama will be happy to know that his Mate will be protected from Relena."  
"Nani?"  
"You know just as well as I that the girl had a thing for Duo, and that in her reincarnations she will try to kill Heero.This is just a little protection against that."  
"How?You aren't a practioner of the Arts."  
"But you and Duo are."  
"Iie.I can't do that Trowa."  
"You can't protect him?Your entire-"  
"I know that, but Nataku won't permit it.She knows that the Order must not be changed again, or our very existance hangs on that balance."

"We are eternal Wufei, there is no possible way for us to be killed by mortals, and should Relena be allowed to tap her powers in her next life, or lives, she will gain strength over time, thus becoming stronger and the possibility of her destroying us all becoming greater."  
"She is a mere Wiccan, and their power takes hundreds of years to reach that kind of maturity.Besides, both you and I know that Heero is countless eons old, his power unmatched by any other demon."

"But Heero is not just a demon Wufei, he is a God."  
Both boys looked up to see Trieze walking down the stairs, dressed in a simple navy silk robe, the tie loose around his waist.Wufei greated the Lord of the East with a soft kiss and embrace, and then the two turned back to Trowa, who was stuffing Relena's hair into a dark green sachet.His emerald eyes flashed once as he looked up at them and the sachet disappeared in a swirl of black and green, and he smiled mischieviously.

"We didn't wake you, did we Lord Khushrenada?" he asked cooly as he pushed his long bangs back, but they immdiately fell back into place.

"No, I was already up, but you Dragon, you surprise me."

Wufei looked down at the floor, noting the blood that stained his feet.He then remembered the taste of Zechs' blood as it coursed down his throat for that split second before letting the prone body fall to the floor.

I can't help being what I am Trieze.

I understand that, but you didn't have to kill him so violently, did you?

He deserved it!He tore me from you, from everything I knew and loved, and for that he deserved his Fate.

And Relena?

"That was my decision Trieze.That's the price for interupting the Sealing." Duo said as he and Heero appeared, sitting on the air, the White Demon's head comfortably placed in Duo's lap."You interupt the Bonding between Shinigami and his chosen Life Mate, and you're gone."  
"She was an innocent Duo!" Trieze reprimanded, his parental instincts still present even though the boy he raised was no longer under his protection. 

"Innocent?!Hmph!An innocent would not have a tainted aura like she did!"  
"Her aura was not tainted, and you know it!"

"Don't argue Trieze, you know I'm right."  
"She was INNOCENT!You had no right to bring her-"  
"ENOUGH!!"

Heero lept from his place by Duo and landed directly in front of the Wiccan Lord.His prussian eyes were hard and cold as ice, narrowed in anger, and Trieze (as well as everyone else) could see the silver undertones as the boy growled deep in his throat.As his eyes started to glow white, his massive white wings burst out of his back, blood flying everywhere and turning into a red glitter of light before it could touch anything.The wind around him shot upward, bringing his wild, dark hair with it, and he let out a battle like scream, showing his extremely long canines to everyone in the room.

As if it were his cue, Duo jumped down from the top of the stairs, shielding Wufei and Trowa with his wings as Heero let his energy go.With a mental shield he guarded Trieze, more out of respect and kindness towards his Dragon friend than compassion of the Wiccan man, and he could just barely see Zechs' body turn to dust and be blown away as the energy of his Mate hit it.

Once the light and energy returned to normal, Duo let his guard down, and turned to his lover, placing a surprisingly warm hand on his shoulder.The White Demon turned abruptly to catch the braided God's lips, and in a swirl of red and black disappeared.Duo smiled and folded his wings over his back before he headed past Trieze and down the hall to the study.

"I think you should all come with me.There's something you all need to know."

**-100 year later-**

Heero rolled over, holding his lover close as a chill wind ran through the once warm cavern they rested in.Duo smiled and sighed in his sleep as he wrapped his arms around the White Demon's back and stroked lovingly between his shoulder blades.Heero moaned in reply, and nipped at his God's shoulder, careful not to draw blood.

"What time is it?" Duo asked groggily.

"A little after dawn." was the only reply he got as Heero started to kiss his neck and work up his jaw.

"Hmm…… we shouldn't… not here anyway…"  
"Why, it seemed like a fine place last night."  
"Yeah… last **_night_** Heero.Dawn is still out and about, you know that."  
"She's found us before Duo, why should now be any different than any other time?"  
"Because today is the day I have to speak to the Supreme Council, remember?"  
"Hmmm… no."  
Heero kissed his lover impatiently, and it was returned whole heartedly, before a childish giggle interupted.Heero looked up almost accusingly, his eyes flaring a bright blue as they settled on a child like form, amber colored eyes laughing at them.The girls golden curls were pulled up high on her head, and fell to just about her shoulders, a few tendrils falling in her face as she brought a finger up before her to wave it at them.

"Naughty, naughty Shinigami!" she giggled, the short hem of her gold and white dress bouncing as she sat up on the air.

"Dawn!Get out!" Heero bellowed, his roar following.

"Why?I think the Council will be glad to know that Shinigami has taken an intrest in the world OUTSIDE his Realm…"  
"You wouldn't dare!" Duo panicked as he bolted up, robes around both himself and Heero in seconds, his wings folded tightly at his back.

"I've covered your asses, figurativly speaking of course, for a hundred years Shinigami-sama, and I can't keep doing it.Helios is wondering why everytime there's a fog bank left the two of you always happen to be in the area, yet no one is ever found dead or missing."  
"Please, just this one last time!Please Dawn!I have to explain my actions to the Council as it is, so I-"  
"Oh they already know that you've taken the White Demon as your Life Mate, but I don't think they know that you've been planning to merge your two Realms."

"How did you-"  
"DAWN!" an unfamiliar voice screamed, and the sprite like Goddess turned to look around in surprise.

"What?" snapped Dawn as she stood up on a near by rock and put her hands to her hips.

"You know the penalty for breaking and entering, and I don't think you want to deal with your brother, now do you?"  
Heero moved protectively in front of Duo, his fangs bared to anyone who would dare come near, and his eyes were glowing softly as he growled deep in his throat.Duo could see the blood start to trickle down his back and over his shoulders in anticipation.

Of course the White Demon's violence and protection wouldn't be needed as the figure stepped into view.A tall woman with long light brown hair and blue eyes stepped before the Morning Goddess, her rich chocolate and emerald green dress sleek and trailing on the moss covered ground.As Duo took a closer look at the bottom hem of the dress, he noted that it was part of the ground, grass and flowers sprouting up as she moved.The bust line was low cut, and the straps fell off her shoulders, turning into willow like branches as they reached the bottom.There was a large green crystal looking medallion at her chest, set in the center of a flower, and she smiled warmly at the two boys.As she tossed her hair over one shoulder butterflies of every shape, size and color flew out, and more flowers sprouted up at her dress moved with her.

Heero immediately retracted his fangs, and backed up behind Duo as his lover moved to stand.He stayed crouched on the cavern floor, grounding his power before he dared to stand.The woman smiled again and pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear, a small butterfly fluttering over to land there and hold it.Dawn merely sat back on the air, a defiant look on her face.

"You should mind your own business Terra."

"Anything that happens on my planet is my business, Dawn." the woman replied, figiting with her hair again, "Damn it."

She grabbed one hunk of hair and twisted it up into a loose yet elegant looking bun, and more butterflies landed on her to hold it.She did the same with the other half.Duo smiled and ran a hand through his bangs, the long locks of his chestnut hair weaving themselves into the familiar braid, and a small shadow crept out to tie it off with a black ribbon.The woman frowned as Duo levitated his pendant up to his hand and then let Heero clasp it around his neck. 

"For one so young, you certainly do know how to utilize your given powers little one." she said as Dawn started to shimmer and disappear. "I don't think so Dawn."

With a thud the little Goddess fell to the ground, solid and with a sore bum.She 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at the woman.

"Never let me have any fun!"

"Am I supposed to?"  
"Yes!"

"News to me.Now appologize to Shinigami-sama and his Mate."  
"For what?!"  
"Evesdropping."  
"I never-"  
"Dawn…"  
"Oh fine!I'm sorry I evesdropped on your conversation a few nights ago with the Dragon.It just seemed like something to do before I had to go to work."  
"Appology accepted.You can let her leave Terra."

Terra nodded and Dawn phased out again, this time for good, and then she turned back to the two boys.Heero finally stepped out from behind Duo and bowed respectfully to her.

"It's good to see you again Terra."

"Been far too long since you've granted me the pleasure of seeing you in your physical form Heero."  
Now is not good Terra.

Sorry…

Terra motioned for the two of them to follow her, and without a question they did. Duo could feel his power getting weaker, and he retracted his wings, knowing where they were headed.Heero wrapped an arm protectivly and supportivly around his waist as they continued through the forest, the canopy of trees getting thicker as they went. 

"So what exactly does the Supreme Council want with you Shinigami-sama?" Terra asked with a wicked gleam in her eye and a maniacle smile on her face as she opened a door in a large oak tree.

"Oh you know, just the usual shit.Talk to me about how everything is going down in Hell, how I'm coming along with my powers, how my personal life affects the Outside world, you know."

"I take it they know about the merger?"  
"Oh of course."

"That's the real reason he's going to see the council." Heero added, his grip tightening. "They have to approve the movement before it can actually take place, but with Uranus and Chronos at the head of the Council, I doubt permission will be granted."


	8. Chapter 7- Fighting a Losing Battle

AN: This is an alternate reality fiction, as well as Gundam Yaoi, supernatural, and extremely OCC on some levels. I don't own Gundam Wing, but damnit I wish I did.  
  
Demon Heart  
Chapter 7- Fighting a Loosing Battle  
  
  
Terra lead them through the forest to a large, old tree, that seemed to radiate wisdom and power. She smiled and pushed aside a large rock near it, revealing a dark stairwell. Duo stepped forward and smiled at her.  
"Wish me luck." he said as he took the first step down.  
"I'd go with you if I could, but you know what they would say if I showed up." Terra said quietly, her eyes never once leaving Heero.  
"I know. Same with Hee-chan. They still don't recognize him as a God. Oh well, see ya later love!"  
He kissed his lover soundly before disappearing into the darkness, and Terra turned back to the White Demon. He turned away from her, his robes fading away and being replaced with a pair of black lace up leather pants. She took note of the veins in his back, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"You've already merged your realm with his, haven't you?"  
"The day he claimed me as his Life Mate it was his, just as his is mine."  
"Does your mother know?"  
"She knows that we're Mates, but she has no knowledge of the merger. She does not like the fact that I've mated with him either."  
"As far as she is concerned, you were meant only to protect him from Michael, not fall in love with him."  
"Exactly."  
  
Duo reached the end of the stairs, and stood before a large white 'field', bustling with angels and every other type of White being. He snorted in disgust and moved towards the large domed building in the center.   
"I don't believe it!"  
"He can't be here!"  
"I didn't think the likes of him were permitted into Paradise?"  
"He's kinda cute…"  
"Yeah…"  
Duo ignored the angels comments as he made his way to large gold doors. They opened on contact, and he was soon standing in the middle of a large circular room, Gods, Goddesses, and Deities of every nationality and religion seated around him. He spotted Uranus and Chronos almost immediately, Lilith sitting between them.  
"Mr. Maxwell." the Greek Messenger God said as he buzzed around him on winged sandals.  
"My name is Shinigami little man." Duo corrected coldly, "Now buzz off."  
With a flick of his wrist, Hermes was flung back into his seat, and murmurs went through the room like a wave. Duo locked eyes with Lilith and smiled, his eyes flashing red once, and his canines fully extended.  
Uranus, in his physical form, stood up, and cleared his throat before speaking.  
"It has been brought to our attention that you wish to merge your realm with that of the White Demon. Is this true?"  
"No."  
More murmurs went through the room.  
"I wish to inform you all that the realms have already been merged… some hundred years ago."  
The room burst into a ball of noise, and Uranus sat down, obviously in shock. Chronos looked over at him and they began talking. Lilith stared straight at the braided Shinigami, and then stood up.  
"Mi Lady." Duo said respectfully as he bowed.  
"Do you honestly think that he loves you?" she asked flatly, her flame red and black hair moving with the small rise of power she was displaying.  
"I don't think, I know."  
"Then you are more naïve than I thought."  
She walked down to him, her dress much like Terra's in the fact that it faded into that which she walked on, but it came up her neck and 'melted' into her skin, and then 'melted' into jagged points on the back of her hands. Her long black fingernails were intimidating, as was the black make-up, but Duo didn't flinch. She stopped before the kneeling boy and in one quick motion, lashed out. A thin line of blood ran down his cheek where her nails had cut the skin. He ran a finger over the cut, healing it instantly, and with a wicked smile, blew the blood from his finger. It swirled in the air, and Deathscythe materialized before him.   
She stepped back with a smile and then returned to her seat. She glared at him, her eyes glowing silver as he stood and slammed the end of the ancient scythe on the floor, a ripple passing over the room, blood slowly oozing out from under the edges of his robes. A couple of gasps went around the room as every ounce of light was sucked in towards him, leaving them in total darkness.   
"You all seem to underestimate me." he said, eyes glowing red. "You don't believe I am a God because I was not born like one. You refuse me my right to sit on the Council because I am not 'pure' like the rest of you. Well I have news for you: I am more 'pure' than all of you combined.   
"You all have had children, and you all grant them the right to be called a Demi-God. Why is it then Lilith, that you do not grant your son the right to be called a God, when he is just that? He is the God of Life, that which the Creator denied you. Are you so full of hate that you will not allow him to be what he is?  
"Aphrodite, you know better than anyone that no one being can be denied the right to love, am I correct?"  
Aphrodite nods.  
"Am I also correct to assume that when two Gods consummate their love, the realms are automatically merged to some extent?"  
Another nod.  
"Then when Lucifer claimed Solo Takai, a lesser Vampire, as his Life Mate, his realm was automatically opened to the Vampire to come and go as he pleased, right?"  
"Only if blood was shared." the Goddess of Love and Laughter stated.  
"Which it was." a small voice said.  
The council turned to where the Morning Goddess sat, and Helios glared at her. Dawn stood up and looked at them all.  
"When Michael cast Lucifer from Heaven into the Forest of the Night, I was told that it was to forever be covered in darkness, and should I ever shed the light of day upon it, I would be stripped of my Power and sent to live amongst mortals. But according to a Council ruling, those of us who hold a part in the daily cycle of the Earth must not leave any part of our duty undone. My job is to bring dawn upon the entire world, the Forest included. For as far back as anyone of you can remember, I have been spreading light across that Forest, and you all should know that it was Michael that kept Lucifer from his place on the Council. It was Michael that had him killed, and split Hell into five separate realms. Whether or not you all want to believe it, Duo Maxwell IS Shinigami, and as the God of Death and Lucifer, aka 'Satan', were one in the same, he is entitled to his father's realm, in its entirety."  
She started to glow white, and walked to the bottom of the steps, and the blood on the floor parted so she could walk out to the center podium. Duo looked down at her and smiled at the little Goddess as she pressed her palms together, here eyes locked to Lilith. Cold, narrow silver eyes glared back, and Chronos stood, his long deep purple hair still touching the floor.  
He materialized his staff, the lantern on the top glowing brightly in the darkness, and Duo's eyes flared. The staff flashed red once, and the light blew out, glittering light flying through the room and swirling around the God of Death as he continued to stare at Lilith.  
"Mr. Maxwell, you have no right to-"  
"My name is Shinigami old man, and I would highly recommend remembering it."  
The blood seeped up the steps and started to lap at Chronos' sandals, as well as all the others on the first rise of seats. The God of Time and Order's hair slowly started to go from purple to black, and his eye widened as he clutched at his throat. Uranus pulled formed a bright sphere of white and gold light before him, and Duo merely smirked as Dawn did the same, only hers was white and silver, and when she smiled, it sucked the Sky God's energy into it, and she let it solidify into a sharp, 12 pointed crystal.  
Chronos sat down, his hands clawing at the golden table before him, and his staff clattered to the floor as Duo let his hold on the elder God go and Chronos could finally breath again. Uranus was thrown back into his seat, as was every other Deity in the room, and crimson ribbons of blood flew around them, keeping them still. Lilith was the only one to remain standing, besides Dawn.  
"You all have disgraced your names by turning your backs on the Mortals. You have left everything up to nature, and SHE cannot take it anymore! I am the only one of ALL of you that has lifted a small piece of that burden from her shoulders by bringing the light out across the planet. She created all of you, and this is how you show your thanks? Your RESPECT!? Your LOVE!!?? She is your MOTHER, for GOD'S sake! The Creator gave her life, to sustain the Mortal lives he would then give to her. She gave you all life to help her maintain that balance, and you brought your children into God-hood to take the burden off yourselves! You are nothing but self-centered, egotistical, IDIOTS who wouldn't know your own heads from a Dragon's ASS!!!"  
//I resent that remark onna!//  
oops! Sorry Wufei…  
The blood had seeped up every other riser, and was slowly making its way up the domed ceiling, headed for the stained glass at the top.  
"You're crazy!" Chronos said as he still tried to catch his breath.  
"No, he's dead." Lilith replied, her eyes glowing silver completely.  
"You're right, I am."  
"You're mortal body can still die Shinigami, and I will see that it is destroyed. My son will learn that there is no place in a demon for such foolish notions like Love and Friendship!"  
She sent a blast of invisible energy at him, and with a smile, Dawn stepped before it. The power dispersed around her out stretched arms, and Duo slammed the blunt end of his scythe to the ground. The glass shattered, and fell soundlessly around him, swirling like an faeries dancing in their circle.   
Dawn backed up into his legs and looked up at him. Golden blood trickled down her chin and throat, and her eyes flickered silver briefly. Blood red eyes narrowed as his ear piercing scream cut through the room, the glass swirling around him shattering and swirling faster.  
Lilith smiled and pulled the crystal like dagger from the Golden Goddess's gut with a simple click of her wrist. All the others in the room had a gold apple in their mouths, obviously Lilith's way of gagging them, and Duo could feel their Power reaching him.   
He brought Deathscythe's blade down to the pool of blood surrounding him, and with one quick motion, his eyes never leaving Lilith's, drew a circle around himself. The blood around him and to the cut he'd make disappeared, and as his eyes flared and Dawns lifeless body fell to the floor before disappearing, the glass fell. The sound echoed through the room as the blood shot up the wall, leaving not a drop behind, and everyone it had touched shimmered out of sight. From the one point of glass remaining in the dome, a single drop of blood fell, and landed on the crimson colored crystal embedded in Deathscythe. It shimmered and changed shape.   
The blade was now a double beam of some sort of green energy, the staff itself incredibly intricate, with jewels and filigree more elaborate than Lilith had even seen on the gates to the Archangels Palace… the resting place of the Creator. She could only blink as he unfolded his wings, and the blood dripping from them was golden, not red. His eyes went from red to silver and then back again, and as he stared at her, she could feel the others whirling around her.  
"you're not a Goddess!"  
"You're a reject!"  
"Insubordinate bitch!"  
"No wonder Eve won Adam and you didn't."  
Their voices boomed in her ears, and she gripped at her head in attempt to make them stop. Duo laughed in a voice that wasn't his own as she stumbled down the steps towards him and fell at his feet.  
"Make them stop!" she shouted.  
"No."  
"PLEASE! MAKE THEM STOP!!!"  
"You allowed me to be thrown from Heaven… You allowed that fool Maxwell to banish me from my own domain… you refuse the White Demon his right to claim God-hood… I should kill you for that… Mother." Duo said laughingly as she rocked back and forth, trying to block the voices, "You refuse my heir, my SON, the right to what was mine, and what rightfully should have been mine. That is going to change, and you are going to give him everything he wants, no questions asked. You will serve him like the wench you are, and you will like it! Or else THEY will torment you for the rest of your eternally damned life!"  
The voices in her head laughed at her, their eyes filling her minds eye as Duo laughed again. She pulled her dagger out from where ever she put it, and slit from the inside of her elbow to the outside of her wrist, black blood oozing out as she cried, tears streaming down her face.  
"Anything! Just make them stop!!" she screamed, her blood dripping slowly down her arm, some on her face.  
"And the blood is my insurance? Smart, or incredibly stupid, but it will suffice."Duo materialized a large jar, labeled respectfully with 'Blood of the Night', and held her bleeding arm above it. Slowly it filled, and a silver seal appeared over the jar as her wound healed over. Duo chuckled and all the spirits of every other deity, save Dawn, swirled around him, through him, and finally they surged all at once, into his cross. It glowed softly for a few seconds before returning to normal, and Duo looked down at Lilith. Her breaths were short, and her tears were drying on her face. He smiled and turned to walk away, the gold blood on his wings turning red again, and he glanced back over his shoulder.  
"Thanks for everything, Granny." he laughed, his voice his again.  
Lilith looked up at him as he left, and wondered if he had any memory of what had just happened. For her own sake, she hoped not…  
  
~!*TBC*!~   
  
I know, I know, you all hate cliffhangers, but I couldn't help myself. I hope it wasn't too confusing… given that I wrote it, I understand it, but if you guys have any questions, feel free to leave them in a review, or email me. Either way I'll get back to you. Gotta run! More chapters to write ya know! Ja ne minna-san!  



	9. Chapter 8- Glimpse of Light

Chapter 8- Glimpse of Light

Chapter 8- Glimpse of Light

He paced the grove Terra had taken them to after Duo left; his wings were flexed and blood coated the ground.Terra sat back on a large rock, her face cast downward, eyes shut, and hands clasped at the crystal at her breast.Her hair was down again, blowing in the slight breeze that surrounded her, and Heero kept his distance.

What have you done Duo?What in the name of the Creator have you done?! he thought, stopping and looking up at the sky.I felt your power rise beyond even that of Lucifer's, and then-

He turned to look at Terra, her face still reflecting her meditation.He took a step towards her, and she looked up, eyes glowing silver.She smiled and stood slowly.

"Lucifer is alive, isn't he?" asked the White Demon as his wings disappeared and Terra turned to look out into the Forest.

"Not exactly.His Power lives in Duo, and his soul in the Deathscythe.Your mother, however much she hated him, could not let Michael kill him, so she split his realm into 5, the larger pieces belonging to Duo and yourself.You already know who hold two of the remaining three peices."

Heero's eyes widened as realization hit.

"Trowa and Wufei!"

"Yes.Trowa served Lucifer from the time of your father's death, and it was Trowa that introduced Lucifer to Solo…"

"And Wufei?"  
"Although Wufei is a vampire, he is also the last of the Dragons.His mother was Nataku, his father a human mage.He is a true blood Wiccan, a true blood Dragon, and a reborn Vampire.The wings Duo gave him were already his, but needed a little 'push' before they could break free the magic tie both his parents placed on him.Lilith thought it only fair that the last of a magestic race and one so close to Lucifer be entrusted with parts of his realm.The third I don't know much about, except for the fact that he's about Duo's age."

"And my Father… you said Trowa served Lucifer from the time that he died… who was he?"  
"Kain."

Heero paled, and his mind was thrown into a black void that he had not known since Dorothy released her claim on him as her subordinate.It was as if he were floating somewhere in space, the stars just beyond his reach.He could look down and see nothing but black and stars.He could hear Terra's voice as she continued, and images of the past filled his minds eye vision.

"You know that your mother and I are like sisters, her the darker of the two of us.When I created Uranus and Chronos, she created Michael, Lucifer and Kain.You know the story behind her first two sons, but Kain was always the mystery.She left him to fend for himself when he was about 10 years old, tired of feeding him every day, and those he fed off from then on out became his followers.It wasn't until he hit puberty that he started to change those he fed from. 

"After about 200 years, the humans began to hunt Vampires, and when all but three of his Children had been killed, he turned to his mother for help.She denied him that, of course, and he took to other ways of getting it…"

Heero couldn't tear his gaze away from the scene that displayed itself to him.~A large man with long dark hair forced himself on a girl who looked about 15 years old, her long firey red hair pulled back brutally by another girl, her hair short and a dark blue color.The man groaned as he broke the red haired girl and then bit into her neck.Screaming, her eyes turned silver, and the tears streaming down her face turned red, mixing with the blood running down her throat.

'K-Kain…' she whispered, eyes still silver.

'You should have never left me mother… you should have never left me alone!' he replied, voice dripping with venom as he pulled a crystal dagger from his belt and slit his wrist open, 'drink it!'

'NO!'

'Drink it!!'

He forced the black blood down her throat as he continued to rape her, his blood and semen flowing into her as if they were her own blood.She continued to cry her tears of blood as he left her, naked, broken and bloody on the floor.~

"Two days later, Kain returned, and took her again.It remained like that for the next year or so, until she conceived his child, and after that until she was a full blood vampire.The girl that had always accompanied him came back everyday to make sure your mother had not destroyed you, and then one day she came back, with the dagger that your father first used to feed his blood to her."

~ Lilith sat in her dark room, hands rubbing her pregnant stomach soothingly when the door opened and the blue haired girl, still as ageless as she had been before, walked in.She was dressed all in black and carried a gold object with her.Lilith stood up and placed a hand protectivly on her stomach.Her expression was one of shock as the girl kneeled before her, head bent and the object held up to her.

'I am sorry.' the blue haired girl whispered.

'A little late for that!' snapped a cold and bitter voice as Lilith turned on her heel.

'I am sorry to have to tell you that your son has been-'

'He's DEAD?!'

Lilith whirled back around, crystaline tears falling down her face, her vampiric canines showing in her smile.

'Yes.He wishes you to keep the child, so that his son may know what he himself did not.'

'His son?!HA!The child is mine, and I will see that he never knows of his father!Go back to your hole Hilde, there is no place for you here!'

Lilith's eyes flared silver for a split second and she was standing before the girl in the dress Heero always remembered her wearing:Black, form fitting dress, disolving into the floor, and blending into her skin at her wrists and neck.~

"Shortly after, you were born, and raised as both a wiccan and a vampire.When you were 14 years old, your mother completed your training as the Perfect Soldier, and she gave you to Dorothy.From then on back your memory had been erased, and all you knew was what you were, not what you were meant to be."

Everything was blown out to white and Heero found himself standing an arms length away from Terra, crystaline tears flowing down her face.He saw pain in her deep blue eyes, and she pressed a palm to his cheek.

"You don't remember anything before Dorothy telling you to find the child that Shinigami had claimed as his own, do you?" she asked.

"I only remember being allowed to come to Earth to see you as a shadow… and even then I was still in my first 100 years."

"Oh Heero… if only your mother knew…"

"If only she knew what Terra?" a new voice said from behind them.

-in Paradise-

Duo walked out of the now restored dome building, back to the waiting area he'd been earlier.Some of the same angels were gathered there, some new ones had come to stare at him.He took note of one couple in a gazebo to his left.The boy caught his eye almost immediately, and kept it.

He had bright blue eyes, and short platinum blonde hair, almost as blonde as Zechs's hair, before it was tainted red with blood.His bangs fell ever so slightly in his face.He was dressed in white robes, almost toga-ish looking, and his small pristine white wings were folded at his back.Duo smirked as he noticed the golden halo above the girls head, and then looked to the boy.No halo.

Mentally he made his robe catch on some near by brush, and turned to untangle it.He took a quick but thorough look at the boy's face before it hit him.

He WEARS his halo! he thought as a glitter of gold peeked out from behind the boys golden hair, and a single gem set in the center of the thin band. 

Duo's eyes narrowed as he recognized the gem as a sapphire, and one of the deepest blues he'd ever seen.He finished his looking and stood to leave. The girl the blonde was with was really of no concern to him.All he knew was she was older than the boy, had short blue hair with longer bangs, and deep blue eyes, almost blackish.That's all he really cared about as he headed to the door he'd come into Paradise through, a few of the angels snickered.

"I didn't think 'Gods' had to worry about things like that."

"Phoebe wouldn't even stop walking."

"Don't forget, he's not a God."

"Yeah, becase 'Gods' don't get caught on things like that."  
Duo'd had enough of their snide comments, and stopped walking.Ever so slowly he turned his head over his right shoulder to look at the boy that had passed the last comment he'd heard.His eyes were narrow slits of violet as he smiled, canines perfectly visible to everyone of them, and then started walking again, letting his wings unfold.

"Who says I didn't make myself get caught?" he said quietly, waiting for the reply.

"Yeah, right!" they all laughed.

"Hmph…"

Duo flapped his wings once, and a great rush of invisible energy flew out from around him, cracking the cobblestone pathway he walked on, and causing a mini earthquake within a 1 mile radius.The gazebo shook, and the girl in it pitched forward, only to be caught by the blonde boy.Blue eyes narrowed as they looked over a pale shoulder at the retreating God of Death, and widened as the dark figure turned to wink at him before continuing on its way.

-back on Earth-

Heero moved protectively in front of Terra, his blue eyes glowing brightly as he let out a low gutteral growl.Terra could only watch as the white peasant shirt he wore slowly started to turn red.

"Show yourself!" he demanded, the shirt returning to its former color.

"And what would you do if I did little boy?I'm much older than you, you know that don't you?"  
Heero took a quick sniff in the air, and his eyes narrowed.Terra smelled it too.The air carried the smell of the dead. She put a hand to the crystal at her chest, and a large tree started to glow a faint green color.She smiled and stepped out from behind Heero, a hand on his shoulder keeping him calm as he could now see the glow as the being moved from behind the tree to another.

"So, you can finally move about in the daylight can you?" teased Terra.

"Oh I've been able to walk amongst mortals for a very long time, you know that."

"I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." Heero stated stoicly as he disappeared, "but then again, you're too old to remember the old ones!"

He grabbed the girl and pinned her arms behind her back, dragging her out into the clearing.Terra smiled as she struggled against his iron like grip and was forced to her knees.A tree root flew up from the earth and tied her wrists, another around her neck, keeping her head bowed.Heero nodded in approval and kneeled down in front of her, tilting her head up so he could look into her silver blue eyes.He smiled and snapped his jaw at her.She gasped.

"Do you recognize me?"

"* SPIT * why should I?!"  
"Does the name Kain mean anything to you?"

The girls eyes widened as Heero glared into her, his mind touching hers as she let her control slip.An image of Lilith holding a baby wrapped in white silk flashed through both their minds and Heero smiled before standing.The girl just stared at him.

"You're… you're Kain-sama's son!" she breathed, partially because of the branches around her neck, but also out of shock.

"Very good.Do you remember what he did to my mother?What you did to my mother?"  
"How can one forget something so disgusting?" 

Terra's eyes narrowed and the root around the girls neck got tighter.

"Little bitch!You stood there and laughed as she screamed!" shouted the Earth Goddess."You remember the sickening pleasure you got out of it to watch him hurt her, over and over again!"

"I never said I didn't, but you were there, weren't you Terra?"  
"Shut up!"

"You watched as your little sister got herself fucked, so many times you watched…"  
"That wasn't my intention!She was screaming!Calling out for someone to stop it!How could I not listen when her power pulled at my own!?He would have died long before had I the power to kill!"

"But you do, don't you?If you can create, why can you not kill?"

Heero could do nothing but stare as Terra lashed out and smacked the girl, her tears flowing freely down her beautiful face as she lashed out again and again, screaming.She hit so hard she drew blood.Heero shook his head clear and grabbed the raging Goddess.She fell to her knees almost immediately.

"Lilith was made to be the other half of the Earth.My Spring and Summer to her Fall and Winter!But instead she was denied her title as Goddess of Earth, because she was refused by the son of God!"

Heero watched as Terra started to become transparant, and she looked up at him with sad eyes.He took her hand in his and shared a memory that he had long forgotten.

~'You are a Goddess, but not a Goddess of Earth.This planet does not need two Guardians to watch it flourish.'

'Then what am I!?'

'I cannot allow you to be called the Goddess of Life [1], because you are not.You are the darkness Lilith, and thus you shall be the Goddess of the Night.That is your power.'

A slender hand reached out and traced the face of a very young Lilith, and Terra could see her sister become very much at peace.

'I will allow you this though:One of your children will bring about the greatest thing this planet has seen since you and your sister were born.'

'I don't understand father!'

'In time you will my daughter, in time you will.'

The room darkened and Lilith sat down, tears of red flowing down her face. ~

"The Creator… Father… he knew that Lucifer would be born and cast from Heaven…"  
She looked up at Heero and he nodded and let go of her hand.She disappeared completely, leaving Heero with the girl.He snapped his fingers and the root binds let go, the girl falling to the ground.

"So you're Hilde, huh?Kinda scrawny for an age old vampire that served my father." he said, turning his back on her.

"You're father is dead, and it was your lover's fault that our race is dying!" she spat, glaring up at him.

"My Lover has nothing to do with this!You allowed my mother to be –raped- by that monster I dare to call my FATHER, and you expect to LIVE!?"

"You can't kill me.You couldn't even put a scratch on me!You're just a simple little boy."

She shifted into the shape of a black leopard and charged at him.He merely let his wings be seen, and the large cat was blown backwards.Standing, it growled at him fiercly and charged again, claws ready to splice into anything.

Heero shifted to make the fight a little more fair, into a white lion, and for awhile they fought this way, before Terra decided to ground both their powers.

"If you are fighting to kill one another, then DO IT!" her voice bellowed and swords appeared before them both, "Silver and Wood, the two elements that when combined can kill a vampire."

-at the tree leading to Paradise-

Duo walked into his Forest and took a deep breath.He caught the scent of a very old vampire almost immediately and took off.He could feel Heero's heart beating in his own chest, and he could feel the sweat and blood running down his body.

Please let me get there in time! he pleaded silently as he raced through the trees, following his lovers scent and mental link.

-the grove-

"DIE!"

Hilde disarmed Heero with one strike, and he was lying on his back, the tip of her blade at his throat in seconds.Sweat dripped into his eyes, but he knew better than to blink.If he blinked he was dead.

"You're good, but I'm better." she spat, her saliva spraying his face as she brought the blade back.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaggggghhhhhhhh!!"

The scream echoed through the forest as Hilde's blade met that of Deathscythe, her eyes fixed to the dark figure standing before her.She couldn't make out where she'd seen him before, but there was definitly something familiar about his power…

Duo pushed her back, the blade of her sword shattering, and as she fell he reached back and helped Heero to his feet.He could feel Terra's grounding leave him, and the pain that shot through his lover as his wings flexed underneath his skin.The braided boy took one look at the three cuts on him, and knew that he didn't have much time before he couldn't hold them any more. 

He licked the cut on Heero's cheek, then his shoulder, healing the wound immediately, and then moved to his throat.Hilde's own nails had slit through a major vein in his neck, and his shirt collar had started to turn red.

"What are you?" Hilde breathed as he sat down, Heero's back to his chest.

"Who do you think I am?" growled the God of Death as he ripped his own wrist open with his teeth and held it to Heero's lips.

The familiar feeling of Heero's canines clamping down on his skin filled his senses, and Duo could only groan as his lover lapped at his blood.Duo never dropped his gaze from Hilde as he lapped at the wound on Heero's neck.He could feel his lover moan in response.Hilde backed up as Heero suddenly pulled away, pitched forward and let out an ear piercing scream as his wings ripped through his back and blood flew over everything.

"Shi-shi- Shinigami-sama!!" she gasped, pressing her head to the ground as soon as she saw the White Demon bite into Duo's neck, his crest of Death glowing softly on his forhead.

"Care to tell me –ah- why you attacked –ooh- my Life Mate?"

"I didn't know!Gomen nasai!"

"Hmmm!I would leave if I were you."

She disappeared into the forest as Duo screamed in pleasure, Heero's hands running over his stomach and groin.Terra walked away from the tree she'd been behind, a smile on her lips as a tear fell from her cheek.A vine of crimson and black roses grew immediately around the tree, and a solitary drop of blood fell from the first rose to open.

I hope you plan on telling him. she shot mentally, catching a familiar shadow as it retreated into the coming darkness.

When the time is right, I will tell him Terra, but only when the time is right….

~!*TBC*!~

AN:I know, I know, I did another cliff hanger.Email me if you know who the couple in the gazebo is, or if you know who Terra's talking to as she leaves… It'll all be revealed later, but I wanna know if you guys are as perceptive as I think you are…Next chapter'll be out in a week or so.Until then!Ja ne minna-san!

T.K. Yuy 


End file.
